


Uniform

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Uniform Kink, cody is not upset about this turn of events, obi wan has it, this is going to be one long uncomfortable meeting, well even more uncomfortable now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Obi-wan sees Cody in his uniform for the first time and his immediate reaction.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% thanks to the release of this [beautiful photo](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/167995190109/massefflove-the-republic-officer-class-in) from Battlefront II. Cody looks amazing. Thanks to trash chat for a few little details.

Cody tsked at himself as he tried to pull the hem of his dress uniform straight. He hated wearing it. Even though it left him completely covered from neck to toe, he felt so  _ exposed _ . Flimsy cloth that did nothing to protect him. It didn’t help that he hadn’t had to wear it since just after leaving Kamino, and he had put on quite a bit of muscle mass since then. 

Cody flicked his wrist as he tugged on his gloves, at least there was ample space for a set of knives up his sleeves and tucked into each boot. He wasn’t  _ completely _ defenseless dressed in this soft getup.

General Kenobi asked him to wear something other than armor to meet with the Jedi Council. Something about being both less intimidating, and more accessible. You can’t ignore that a person was an individual when you had to look them in the eyes.

Cody turned at the sound of foot steps. “Are you almost ready, Comand-” Kenobi’s sentence was cut short by him choking on his own spit as he entered the room. 

Huh. First time Kenobi had seen him in the uniform. Good to know. 

“You alright, Sir?” Cody couldn’t help but let the smallest amount of mirth bleed into his question.

Kenobi cleared his throat, “Perfectly fine, Cody. We really should get going. The sooner we go the sooner we can get back, I know you don’t like to be out of your armor when not on the _Negotiator_.” The switch from “Commander” to “Cody” was a dead giveaway as to how much he was affected by this. 

Cody made one last adjustment to his hat, before walking up to Obi-wan, stopping just shy of touching. Close enough that Cody was sure Obi-wan can feel the heat of his skin radiating off him (he always had run so much hotter than his General.) 

“That sounds like an excellent plan, Sir. How about we add to that, and when we get back, you help me out of this wretched thing, one piece at a time.” Cody turned his head subtly, leaning in, breath brushing Obi-wan’s cheek, sending a shiver through him “Think you can last that long?” 

“Oh,  _ cyare _ . You have  _ no idea _ how long I can make you wait.” It was Cody’s turn to shiver, the heat in Obi-wan’s gaze was hotter than Cody’s skin. Not to mention, Cody  _ loved _ it when he used Mando’a, it always sounded so beautiful in his voice. 

Cody’s smile matched Kenobi’s own, “You’re on.” 

They left for the council chambers side by side, and if they were standing closer than strictly proper, no one was about to tell the Negotiator, and his Commander that.  
  
So, maybe Cody found _one_ good thing from having to wear his uniform.


End file.
